The Dreamfox
by JammiBiscuit
Summary: Plagued by a dream, young Alex sets out to break the chain of bad dreams haunting him, but he's going to need the help of his siter and her boyfriend. Diego, who has an uncanny knack of knowing things, turns out to be something worse than hell itself...
1. Dreams

**Chapter One – ****Dreams****.**

It can't find anywhere to hide. The snarls and growls echo through the fox's skull as it tears around the corner at break-neck speed. Dead end. The shadowy figures of the dogs approach. Times up. Another life snuffed out unnecessarily.

Alex woke with a yell from the dream that had plagued him for the last few weeks. The same dream over and over and over again. It was always there. It never stopped.

The same fox.

The same dogs baying in the distance.

The same forest.

The same dead end.

The same fate.

'_This is getting stupid'_ Alex thought to himself as he trudged down the ancient stairway. As he rounded the door frame into the kitchen he almost passed out. The smell that met him was enough to stun a skunk. Alex clapped his hands over his nose and mouth and gagged as the smell embedded itself at the back of his throat. He looked around for the source of the smell. What met his eyes was a terrible sight. It was an old man, clad in a dusty, black trench coat.

The source of the stench was clearly visible. A dead pigeon hung on a string around the man's neck. It was decaying. The sunken eyes had the dull glaze of death. Alex stifled a shout and stepped back to run away.

"Boy... come here." The voice was raspy and it seemed to Alex that the man had some sort of problem with his throat. He couldn't help it but his feet carried him to the man without his brain telling them to. He willed them to stop. Silently begging his legs to stop and allow him to run. As he got closer he had to put his hands over his mouth and nose to stop himself gagging. The old man tore off a wing from the pigeon and held it out, to his horror, to Alex.

"Feed the fox to break the chain... it will make sense in time boy. Don't worry." The man whispered. Alex looked down at the wing then back up to the, now disappearing, man. He was slowly fading away. Alex could only stand and stare, unable to do anything.

The young boy did not know what to do so he just went back upstairs. Instead of going into his own room he crept into his older sister's room, hoping to talk to her and for her to tell him it was only a dream and not to worry about it. What met his eyes was enough to make him gag. His sister was asleep in the same bed with a guy... A guy.


	2. Busted

'_This isn't happening!' _Alex screamed inside his own head. As he tried to get out of the room he only succeeded in tripping on the cat, knocking a guitar over, smashing a glass picture frame and knocking a glass of water on his own head. Alex cursed mentally and froze when he heard his sister scream then shout at him.

"ALEX! GET OUT!" Alex shot up like a jack-in-the-box and spun to face her.

"Who's he?" he demanded. Alex saw Stacy go bright red as she pulled the duvet over the guy.

"He's just a friend..." she mumbled. Alex's bottom lip began to quiver

"Did you... Stacy did you sleep..." Alex began, stopping as he heard a groaning and the duvet moved. The man in Stacy's bed sat up and looked around, stopping when he saw Alex.

"Who's the kid Stacy?" He asked, watching Alex with eyes of obsidian.

"That's my little brother. He's called Alex. Alex this is Diego..." she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Is the kid planning on staying here or...?" Diego wondered aloud, directing his spoken thought at Stacy.

To Alex he said "Dude... that pigeon wing stinks... what you doing with it?" Alex looked down at the forgotten decaying matter in his hand.

"I have to feed it to the fox..." he muttered to himself. Diego pulled back the covers and stepped out of the bed. He was wearing only a pair of black boxers and his chest was clearly that of someone who either worked out or played some sort of very physical sport. He was tanned and thin. As he stepped into the light Alex could see what he thought had been the darkness... wasn't. This man's eyes truly were black. No eye colour, just black. Alex found it slightly unnerving. Stacy turned the light on and pulled Diego back down to the bed beside her. She also patted her lap and looked at her younger brother. Alex walked cautiously over and sat on her lap and buried his face in her shoulder. "Bad dream Bunny...?" Stacy whispered to him. At the moment Diego piped up "Bunny? Why'd you call him that?" he asked.

Just as Stacy opened her mouth to answer, Alex jumped in "It's nothing to do with you! You're not even meant to be here! And if you even touched my sister I swear I'll..." Alex growled. He left his sentence unfinished but he knew the meaning had gotten across.

"Alright alright... chill it kiddo" Diego returned, warding off an imaginary blow. Alex pulled himself to his feet and went and sat on a chair on the opposite side of the room, feeling he wouldn't control his anger at this disgusting man any long. When he looked up he saw his sister wasn't even listening to him. She was too busy with _Him_! Alex got up and ran back into his own room and dived into the closet searching for clothes. Once he was dressed, Alex grabbed his torch and left the house in search of the fox from his dream….


End file.
